Bus Ride
by otakuffee
Summary: After all day's work, Robin Smith, a fashion magazine photographer, made his way home. On routine, he rides a bus that runs about an hour to get to his destination. On this praticular day, he is intrigued by a certain couple that catches his eye.


**A/N: Another one shot! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! and its characters.**

* * *

My name is Robin Smith. I'm a photographer for MM Fashion Magazine. I'm still single and I am on the hunt for my special someone. My favorite food is sushi and I like to eat it with sake. I live alone and I only have my pet dog as a companion.

On routine, I always ride the bus at 4 PM. I leave far away from my workplace and it usually takes about an hour and a half to reach my house. Many tell me to buy a car by I really like to take the bus. Besides, I'm not very confident in my driving skills.

I usually sit at the 2nd row in right side of the bus because I like the view it offers. I like it because I can see the passengers go in and out of the bus. As a hobby, I like watching and observing my fellow passengers. I'm already familiar with the usual people and of course, I already memorized their stops. So it is so easy for me to spot the couple who were sitting on the left just a seat after mine.

The guy was wearing a cap and a pair of sunglasses underneath a sleeveless hoodie. The hoodie exposed his well toned biceps which many men would die to have. I for one am included in that category. He is wearing a pair of tattered jeans and a pair of sneakers. The guy is simply dressed but I must say, he has a body of a model.

Meanwhile, the girl beside him with a medium length jet black hair with pink highlights is casually wearing a simply black tee paired with a pink checkered skirt. She topped it off with a pair of combat boots and a pair of nerdy eyeglasses.

Since they are new faces, I was intrigued by them. Even my fellow 'usuals' find them interesting. They would casually take turns in glancing the couple just like what I was doing.

As a professional photographer, I can sense certain auras of models which attract people to them. This is why I was wondering why this couple is emitting a very strong aura_. 'Good thing I have my cap on. I can observe them easily without getting caught.'_ He thought as he adjusted his cap lower. _'This couple is so sweet. The girl's hand is squished in between the guy's hands since they boarded the bus. The guy sometimes pulls her hand and put it near his lips and kisses it. So sweet.'_ He then saw them giggled. The girl showed her fingers to the guy and the guy merely nodded then gave her a smile. They then went back to looking outside the window.

_'What was that all about?' _Few moments later, the same thing happened_. 'The girl was pointing at something but what was it?'_ Since he's in the front, he has a much larger view than them. _'Ok now. Let's see what you're amused at. Hmm... I can't see anything that's out of the ordinary. Hmph! Really, why are there so many billboards in this part of town? Wait. Billboards. Is that what they're looking at?'_ He quickly stares back at the couple to confirm this. Then it happened again. _'They are counting the billboards? Why are they amused by it anyway?'_ He saw another billboard and keeps an eye on them but this time, they didn't react to it. _'That's odd. I thought they were amused by the billboards.'_ Like a detective that is very close in solving the mystery, he was ecstatic. He was switching his attention back and forth to the couple and to passing billboards. Then it finally hit him. _'They're only interested in Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko's billboards. They're counting the infamous couple's billboards. What a weird couple.'_

He was still staring at them when the girl glances sideways and caught his eye. _'Shit!'_ The girl simply smiled at him then gave a polite nod. The guy saw this and also turns towards the photographer and imitated the girl's gesture. The couple then went back watching outside. _'The gal's eyes are quite familiar. Where did I see that? Gold is a rare color for the eyes. Damn it! Ok, calm down. Think. Think. Think.' _

The bus then slowly halted and the couple immediately stood up. Pissed that he failed to remember, he heavily sighs. When the couple passed by him, he heard the guy. "What should we do next, Kyoko?" " Shall we go meet the president first?" replied the girl.

The photographer suddenly jerked up and recollects his thoughts. _'Kyoko! The famous actress! Tsuruga Ren's fiancee!'_ Fortunately, a picture of Kyoko was posted just outside near the bus stop. He then saw the couple stopped in front of the LME Building. Confirming his doubts, he opened the window and yelled. "Tsuruga Ren! Kyoko!"

"Tsuruga Ren! Kyoko!" The couple heard as the bus drove away. In response, they both smiled and waved at the speeding bus.

"Looks like there's someone who recognized us after all." Ren commented. "Uhuh. And before we forgot, I win! Just like I told you. You have more billboards than me Ren."

**

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. This idea just came up to me when I was riding a bus. It's amazing how stories form in your head, isn't it? Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


End file.
